The Walking Bloopers
by Lost In The Tides Of Fangirl
Summary: What if The Walking Dead Game was performed by real actors? What if everything we had seen was in fact practiced and put together by a director/s. (it was but ya know what I mean) What if Clementine was in fact an actress along with all the cast of The Walking Dead Game? All Tv shows and movies have bloopers. These are the bloopers of The Walking Dead G! (Interviews later N stuff)


**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IVE BEEN KEEPING THIS IN MY HEAD! FINALLY - Ahh, the sweetness of an empty free mind - for the next 10 seconds. Gotta love it.**

 **'Kay so.** **Judging from the title, let me expand by repeating what I said in the story...Preview...Thingy... ^^^ This is a Walking Dead Game Bloopers - as if the characters were real actors/actresses and of course in every show there are always bloopers so here we go!**

 **IMPORTANT THING: This is just a tiny little taste of what this...Story? Will be about...There will be humour laced though it - and interviews later so if you want more, well just scroll on down to the review message thing... Please.**

* * *

Clementine stood still with a nervous smile on her face as the last of the make up artists finished dapping on the scars onto her cheeks. The young girls anxiety was the largest of her problems right now…. The cameras staring her down like hungry hawks, the other actors were slumped against couches watching her every move - and judging them. Most importantly of all, the director in his high chair, watching her, ready to pounce and rip her to shreds at her tiniest slip up.

"Nervous?" One of the sweet ladies asked ripping Clementine from her robot - like trance. The artist was smudging some fake dirt onto her face and purposely teasing her hair. Clementine flickered her eyes up to the lady, "that's putting it lightly...I think I might pass out..." The lady smirked and trailed her eyes along her outfit, "you'll be great!"

The mood was set, the fraying baseball cap on Clementine's head was fastened tightly! And the red spray of a makeup artist was stained on the light greyish fabric as a remembrance from one of the previous characters.

"Okay! Cameras ready? Actors?" Clementine gave a quick nod and stopped fiddling with her sleeve.

"Action in 3…." The artists quickly scurried away from Clementine, ducking down under the cameras as Clementine quickly sat herself onto the wooden log and started at the camera with a blank expression. Christa sighed and gave the small girl a comforting smile.

"2….." The scene was set and Clementine allowed all thoughts to leave her body. This was the first scene she had ever played, luckily her younger sister who played the younger version of her promoted her position in this. (Bad idea...? Should it just be the same girl but she grew up a lot faster because magic?)

Clementine saw the director's movement and everything grew silent. Slowly the girl exhaled and turned to the actress sitting next to her - No she wasn't an actress. She was Christa - Clementines guardian, Clementines...Motherly figure...? No, no not that close... Sisterly figure...? Yeah, we'll go with that! UGH! Concentrate!

Swallowing her nerves Clementine spoke. "Christa. Talk to me-"

"Shh! No Sam!" Clementine ignored the commotion going on behind the cameras and continued to look at the taller women who sighed and stood up. Clementine took in her movements - she seemed so relaxed….So...Involved with her character...Like you should be right now!

"This'll never work." The tall women sighed, poking her prop at the fake fire pit which would have edited flames in it later. Clementine watched from the corner of her eye as the cameras rolled around the scenes, taking each shot from a different angle - she remembered she was told to never look at the cameras!

"Look at this...it's path-"

"Sam! No! Ugh Sam!" Suddenly one of the important stars on the show ran onto the scene - knocking past Christa as its wet nose reached for the fake - dead animal that was made to look like it had been impaled on a stick and was slowly roasting.

"Oh my god…" Clementine mumbled to herself in shock - A blooper already!? Her first scene - ever!? It's okay….She told herself, gripping her sides, it wasn't your fault...

Before the animal could be called back it grabbed the prop and ran off with it, wagging it's tail delightfully. Clementine could help but smile as she watched the blue collared dog run offstage, bumping into one of the camera men with the side of the stick.

"UGH! Cut! Cut! Will someone get that damn animal outta here when we're filmin'!?" Clementine nervously chuckled with Christa as the women retook her position on the log and looked to the girl.

"Ah." She smiled, "this is show biz kid. You were doin' great until he stole the show." She complimented, watching one of the other actors known as 'Luke' try and retrieve the prop from the dog.

Clementine smiled glumly at the actress, "I only said three words….But you're so good at this." She said genuinely, "I can barely even say my lines properly."

Christa smiled, poking the stick she was holding into the ground. "This is nothing Clementine. Believe it or not I used to get so nervous I almost threw up onstage once. It's normal….Just….Do some research on your character and practice - 'ts how I got here."

Clementine went to turn away from the actress when she spoke up again. "Besides, bloopers are my favourite part."

Clementine smiled at the women one last time thanking her for her tips. Christa gazed forwards at nothing, as Clementine did the same, slumping her shoulders and staring blankly into the camera for a second round. This time Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"On my count people! 3…..2…!"

* * *

 **Like I said, tiny ****taste ^ please spare me the harsh judgment for I just threw this together as a preview thing for whats awaiting...**

 **So if you want more, please leave a review! (promise ill _try_ and add humour) **

_Riddler out ✌_


End file.
